It has become desirable to provide household appliances, and particularly refrigerators, with "soft feel" handles, that is handles which feel "soft to the touch" of users. At the same time it has become desirable to provide long handles; for example, refrigerator handles which extend substantially all along the vertical edges of doors for side-by-side refrigerator/freezers. It is difficult to provide a soft feel for such elongated handles and the normal soft feel inserts presently used for shorter handles would be very expensive if made of sufficient length for elongated side-by-side door handles.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved soft feel handle assembly for an appliance, such as a refrigerator.
It is another object of this invention to provide such an improved soft feel handle in an appliance with an elongated door.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such an improved soft feel handle assembly which is economical and easily assembled.